Civil Blood Makes Civil Hands Unclean
by Crash's Angel
Summary: They grew up only knowing each other through the battle of their parents. But what happens when they get stuck in a cave with no one to save them. Or when they get out and can't stop thinking about one another.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to Inuyasha in any way.  
  
A/N: This is an adult Shippo/Rin fic. That's all I'm saying for now, cause I actually had someone ask me if this was a Sess/Kag fic.  
  
Prologue  
  
"You know, this is all your fault," a soft, female voice chimed in the darkness of the cave she was stuck in.  
  
"Me? How is this my fault? You were the one that screamed, and that's what caused the cave-in in the first place," a deep, clearly male voice called back to the female that sat across the cave from him.  
  
"True," she agreed, sounding like she might back down. If he thought she would, he was desperately mistaken. "But you were the one that scared me. If you hadn't popped up out of no where, I wouldn't have screamed. So, you see, it really is all your fault," she said haughtily, thinking she had won the argument.  
  
"You were going to step on me," he returned in his defense. "If I hadn't 'popped up,' as you said, you would have killed me."  
  
"What a shame. I would have done the world a favor if I had," she grumbled as she propped her chin on her palm.  
  
"I heard that," the young man growled.  
  
She growled quite impressively for a human woman, though the young man would never admit it out loud. "Just you wait until my dad gets here," she warned him. "He'll tear you to shreds."  
  
The young man snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Not if my mom and dad get here first," he retorted.  
  
The young woman sat up on her knees, glaring in the direction she knew the young man to be sitting in. "It takes both your parents to even fight my dad. They're so weak," she sneered at him.  
  
"They are not. My mom doesn't even fight. And your dad is the weak one. He still hasn't gotten my dad's sword from him, and he's been trying for how many years," he retorted, his night vision allowing him to watch the anger spread across her face in the near blackness of the cave.  
  
She nearly snorted, but instead, she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, wishing she could see his face. There had been a few rare occasions when they had been able to play together, when their parents hadn't been fighting. A faint smile played on her lips at the memories, but it disappeared when she remembered how he used to tease her playfully. Now she really wished she could see his face.  
  
"Your dad wouldn't even know about that sword if my dad hadn't told him about it," she said, trying to erase the memories from her head, knowing they would never be relived. "He didn't even know it existed before," she added.  
  
He shook his head, a small smirk crossing his lips before he wiped it away. He had a clue what had caused the small smile to flutter across her features, but he wasn't about to say anything to her about it. Their parents had been enemies for years, a gulf having been created between the adults long before he ever came along. It was something that began between his father, and her father, something he never really understood, or desired to understand.  
  
Tired of sitting in the dark and feeling that enough of his power had returned to start a fire for them, he leaned forward, holding his hand palm up between them. He slowly concentrated more and more of his power in the palm of his hand until a dark blue flame burst forth on his palm. He sat the flame on the floor of the cave and once it came into contact with the floor, it burned brighter, a larger orange flame appearing around the small blue flame, almost like the fire was using the blue flame as fuel to keep it burning.  
  
She looked at him over the dancing flames of the fire, a small appreciative smile lighting her face as the fire illuminated the cave. She would never verbally express her thanks for what he did, they both knew that, so he was content just to see her smile. The young woman pulled her knees to her chest as best she could while still remaining modest now that there was light, though she didn't doubt he could see her before. She folded her arms around her knees and settled her chin on her knees as she scooted a little closer to the flames. Several minutes passed by with both of them staring into the flames, a gentle peace wrapped around them like a comforting blanket.  
  
"So, how long was it going to take you before you complained that you were cold," he asked, breaking the silence. "And don't say you weren't. I know you were," he mocked.  
  
She raised her eyes to his and glared at him. "Why do you always have to be such an insensitive jerk," she asked, finally able to get in a good glare at him thanks to the light provided by the fire.  
  
He snorted, turning his head to the side a bit to look at the now blocked entrance of the cave. "If I was really insensitive, I would have just let you sit here in the dark. I could see just fine, and it would have been days before I would get cold in a cave like this. Even with winter coming," he said as he looked back at her over the flames. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then stared at the dark roof of the ceiling that even the light of the fire would not touch. "Na, that would have just been mean. Insensitive would have been me sleeping so that I could recover my energy faster so that I could get out of this hell hole sooner. That would have been truly insensitive," he told her, his eyes quickly glancing at her face to judge her reaction before he returned to his staring contest with the roof.  
  
He could have caused the flames to burn brighter, but that would have used up more of his energy he had provided the fire for fuel, causing it to burn out long before either of their parents ever got there. He sighed, resting his head on the wall he sat with his back against, and rested his arms on his bent knees. How did he get into a situation like this? He was usually good about avoiding anyone his parents, his father in particular, had a grudge against, and right now, this girl's father was the main focus of their attention. He shook his head. No, she wasn't a girl anymore. She had grown into a woman over the long years it had been since he had last been allowed to spend time with her.  
  
He silenced a growl before it could escape his lips, something that would have been a physical manifestation of his anger. That stupid, baboon-pelt wearing freak had managed to do irreparable damage, even when he was drawing his last breath. That freak, as he had taken to calling the now deceased evil hanyou, still managed to disrupt their lives, even after he had been dead for quite some time now. And it had been still longer since the two young adults had been allowed a playtime together.  
  
He sighed once again. What was it with inu youkai and their pride? That was something he would perhaps never know. He silently reprimanded himself for being disrespectful to his father, especially when the older youkai wasn't even there to defend his honor, his pride. Again, he bit back on a growl that fought to make its self known to the other occupant of the room.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Her quiet, yet very near voice startled him out of his thoughts.  
  
He looked to his right and saw her kneeling right next to him. "What are you doing over here? Won't your dad be mad at you for even being trapped in the same cave as me, let alone sitting right next to me?" He snorted quietly, something he had been doing more often as he got older. "He would probably be mad just because we are in the same lands," he said with a bark of bitter laughter.  
  
She shoved his shoulder, causing him to fall over onto his left side. She giggled slightly as he sat back up, a scowl marring his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"What did you do that for," he grouched as he leaned back against the wall again.  
  
"You were being a jerk, again," she said simply as she shrugged and leaned against the wall next to the young man. "How about this. I'll worry about my dad, you worry about your parents," she said, scooting closer to him.  
  
A small chuckle slipped passed his lips as he relaxed his muscles some. He needed to regain some of his energy so he could get out of here before her father showed up. If he was still there when her father did show up, he would be in some serious trouble. He would probably get blamed for the whole thing and then, as she had said earlier, he would be ripped to shreds, something he wasn't exactly looking forward to happening.  
  
"I think I should worry about your dad just a bit. If he finds me in here with you, it won't be pretty," he told her. He closed his eyes, evening out his breathing.  
  
"You're not going to sleep are you," she asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
He popped one eye open and looked at her. "No, but I do need to save as much energy as I can. I used up a lot of energy earlier, meaning I can't change shape to get out of here," he told her, closing his eye again.  
  
"When you started the fire," she asked, turning her head to look at him.  
  
"No, I got in a fight with a youkai stronger than me. It took a lot out of me to get away and to safety," he explained.  
  
"Oh, you aren't hurt, are you," she asked, concern clouding her voice and face as she bent over him to check for any wounds.  
  
He smiled, holding back a laugh as she poked and prodded his chest and sides. He grabbed her wrist, a serious look overcoming his face as he held her hand just above his left shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Two things: One, I'm ticklish, and two, don't touch the shoulder," he told her, placing her hand back in her lap.  
  
She looked at him, worry washing over her features. "What's wrong with your shoulder," she demanded, staring him right in the eye.  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing, it just got injured before I could get away. And you pushing me over didn't help any."  
  
"I am so sorry," she began, but stopped apologizing when she saw the smirk appearing on his lips. "You jerk." she yelled at him, swatting his uninjured shoulder, and then hitting his ribs and stomach.  
  
"Hey, hey," he said grabbing her wrists. "I never said that my shoulder was the only injury I had. Geesh," he said as he pushed her hands away and draped an arm over his stomach. "And you say I'm mean." His hand gingerly rubbed over his bruised ribs.  
  
"So how come I could poke your ribs, but not your shoulder?"  
  
"My ribs are just bruised, my shoulder is pretty messed up."  
  
"You said that nothing was wrong with it," she protested. "You made it sound like that was the only thing that was wrong with you." She thought about her statement for a second and then glared at him. "Actually, there are a lot of things wrong with you, but you made it sound like your shoulder was the only injury you had from that fight you were in earlier." She crossed her arms over her chest as she sat back against the wall.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "And look how you acted before you even knew anything was wrong for sure. You actually expected me to tell you that I was hurt?" He shook his head. "We should get some rest," he told her as he settled back against the wall.  
  
She was about to ask him why they needed rest, but when she looked at him again, he was already asleep. She decided she should at least try to get some sleep before her dad showed up and got her out of that cave. She rested her head against his right shoulder and suddenly felt extremely tired, the day's stress catching up with her. She closed her eyes and was almost instantly asleep.  
  
A while later, he awoke with a slight pressure on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly, his eyes coming to rest on her as she slept with her head pillowed on his shoulder. He inhaled deeply, the fresh air drifting in from outside bringing with it a scent that he did not want to smell just then. He would have to leave soon. He looked to the small fire, assuring himself that it would last until her father got there. He would hate to leave her there in the dark and cold.  
  
He moved his shoulder, in an attempt to wake the young woman sleeping against his shoulder, but she didn't wake. He raised a clawed hand to her shoulder, intending to shake her awake, yet regretting having to disturb her rest. He shook his head as he shook her shoulder, rousing her from her sleep.  
  
"Hm, what," she said as she looked around confused. When her eyes came to rest on him, she suddenly remembered where she was and how she got there. She realized that she had fallen asleep against his shoulder and, embarrassed, she sat up straight, a slight pink staining her checks.  
  
"I'm sorry," she managed to stammer out in a whisper as she stood up. She couldn't believe she had done that, but he had been so warm when she let her head drop to his shoulder. Even sleeping sitting up, on a cold cave floor, she had never slept better in all her life. She shook her head free of the silly thoughts that were running rampant, causing some of her hair to fall over her shoulder.  
  
"I should probably get going," he said as he stood, his body sore and stiff from his fight and then disuse. He began to check his wounds, seeing which ones had healed with his rest and which he would have to have his mother take a look at. He sighed as he realized his shoulder was still damaged. That would make it more difficult, but he would just have to be more careful.  
  
"Are you going to be alright," she asked as she lightly rested her hand on his injured shoulder from behind. She could feel the blood seeping through his shirt, which worried her, made her wonder if it was still bleeding after all this time.  
  
He took note of the worry on her face, guessing that the fresh blood from his wound had startled her a bit. "It'll be fine. I just tore it open a bit with all my moving when I got up." He turned around to face her, her hand still barely touching his wound. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll have my mom look at it when we get home," he reassured her. "But I should really get going before your dad shows up. You won't be in here alone for long, and the fire will still be going when he arrives. And if you do have to sit in the dark, it'll just be for a few minutes." He tried to take a step backwards, to put some more space between them, but her hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
She looked up at him confused. "What about your parents? Aren't they coming," she asked.  
  
He grinned at her. "Yea, they're coming, but they're also a good hour behind your dad. I couldn't tell for sure earlier, but I definitely can now."  
  
"Oh," she said as she lifted her hand off of his shoulder. She looked down at her hand and was shocked to see the amount of his blood that covered her hand.  
  
"You might want to wipe that off," he told her as he pointed to her bloody hand. He saw the worry cross her face as the same thoughts crossed her mind. What was she going to wipe the blood off onto? He extended his right arm, his billowy sleeve hanging down some. "Here, use this. I think that's about the only piece of clothing that doesn't have blood on it already." He grinned down at her as she hesitated. "Might as well have a matching set," he added, shrugging his shoulders as best he could.  
  
She hesitantly raised her bloodied hand to his clean sleeve and wiped her hand clean. "Thank you," she said shyly, taking her hand away from his sleeve. She raised her eyes to his, a small mischievous smile on her lips. "I guess it was nice seeing you again," she teased.  
  
He smirked at her. "I wish I could say the same," he teased back. His smile widened when he saw her shocked expression. "I know it was nice seeing you again."  
  
"Jerk," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Yea, I'm a jerk, and you're a spoiled brat," he teased her. He nearly laughed out loud at the look of indignation on her face. He shook his head at her when she looked like she was about to yell at him.  
  
"If I'm going to get out of here before your dad shows up, I have to leave."  
  
"You know, I use to get a goodbye hug from you when we were little. I don't suppose I could get one this time," she asked.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, looking incredibly like her father for just a second. "You want a hug from a jerk like me?"  
  
She smiled. "Only if you want a hug from a spoiled brat like me," she told him.  
  
He smiled and laughed for a second. "Gee, how could I ever resist?" He stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she snaked her arms around his neck. He held her close , burying his nose in her hair. "Nope, wouldn't be able to resist this," he joked. He pulled back enough to look her in the eye and smiled softly at her.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, seemingly in a trance caused by the depths of the other's eyes. As they stood there, their heads slowly tilted closer together until their lips were only a hair's breadth apart.  
  
"Are you going to kiss me," she asked, her voice hardly a whisper on the wind.  
  
"Yea, if that's okay with you," he whispered back, his lips barely moving as he spoke.  
  
She nodded, her head barely moving as she gave her consent. She allowed her lids to drop half closed as he pulled her body flush against his.  
  
He closed the distance between their lips as his lids drifted shut. His lips moved slowly over hers as he tightened his grip around her waist, holding her against him tightly. He felt her beginning to respond to him, but knew he had a limited amount of time to leave safely in.  
  
He regrettably pulled back, her lips following his for a few seconds, his arms not loosening his hold on her as their eyes opened to stare at each other. He wished they could just stay like that forever, never having to worry about their parents or their stupid grudges against each other. He sighed as he pulled away a bit more.  
  
"I have to go," he told her, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. He watched as she slowly nodded, inwardly sighing as he saw the pain flash through her eyes. "Close your eyes," he ordered. He saw her confused look, but was relieved when she did as he asked.  
  
He reached into one of his pockets and took out one of his leaves, placing it over his head. "Goodbye," he whispered just before placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
She was about to respond to the sweet kiss he had just given her, but when she went to move her lips, he was gone. She looked around, but couldn't see him anywhere. "Goodbye," she said, hoping her voice would carry on whatever wind there was to his sensitive ears.  
  
She sat back down against the wall, wondering just how long it would take for her father to show up. She didn't have to worry, though, he had assured her the fire would last until he showed up, and it didn't look like the fire would last very long. She leaned her head back against the wall, hoping to relax some before her father showed up. She was still stressed from being stuck in the cave for so long and she was confused about her actions with him while they had both been in the cave.  
  
She jerked upright, amazed that she had fallen asleep. She looked around the cave, glad to see the fire was still burning, though it had died down to only a small flame. She looked towards where the entrance to the cave had once been and was startled to see light streaming in through several cracks between the rocks. Suddenly, there was a loud boom, the wall of rock busting apart causing her to look away, shielding her eyes from any flying objects.  
  
She looked back at the entrance and saw a tall form framed by the light from outside. She knew before she ever saw his face who it was. Her father had gotten her out. She looked back to the fire, only to find that the flame had gone out. She shook her head and jumped up, immediately running to her father as he stood proud in the cave's entrance. She wrapped her arms around his waist, happy to finally be out of the cave.  
  
"You smell like his son," her father stated, gripping her arms and pulling her away from him enough that he could look her in the eye.  
  
"He got stuck in there with me," she offered as an explanation. She saw his raised eyebrow and knew that that answer would not satisfy her father. "We got stuck in there, he didn't do anything to me, we threw insults back and forth, argued, he started a fire, we both fell asleep for a while, woke up, and he left." She hoped he would settle for that. But just in case .... "Now, can we go home, father? Even I can smell his stench on me," she complained, grabbing his reformed arm and dragging them both away from the cave.  
  
Her father smirked as he allowed her to pull him a distance away from the cave. He stooped a bit and wrapped his arms around her waist before lifting them both into the air, heading towards their home. 


	2. A Parent's Reaction

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to Inuyasha in any way.

Chapter 1: A Parent's Reaction  
  
"Ow! Hey watch it, Mom," the young man from the cave said as he tried to skitter away from the alcohol covered cottonball.  
  
"If you don't stay still, I can't clean the wound. Now, stay still, Shippo," Kagome ordered as she tried to clean the wound on her squirming son.  
  
"Just sit there and take it like a man," Inuyasha growled as he paced back and forth in front of the two.  
  
Shippo snorted. "I never see you sitting here when you're hurt," he muttered.  
  
Inuyasha just replied with his usual 'keh' as he continued his pacing. After his son's shoulder was bandaged, he stopped and looked directly at Shippo. "How come you smell like her," he asked.  
  
Shippo looked up at him confused. "Her who?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru's daughter, that's who," Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"We got stuck in a cave together. It was after my fight so I didn't have enough energy to get out," Shippo growled as he jumped to his feet.  
  
"You still haven't told me who you got in a fight with," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"It was just some youkai that wanted to pick a fight with the son of 'The Great Inuyasha.' He attacked me, so it's not like I had a choice," Shippo grumbled as he plopped back down on the floor.  
  
"And just how did you get stuck in a cave together," Inuyasha demanded as he stopped to glare at the son he and his mate had adopted years before.  
  
Shippo sighed, knowing his father wouldn't stop until he knew everything that happened. Or, at least until he thought he knew everything. "After I got away from the other youkai, I barely had any energy left, but I managed to transform into a mouse and got out of there. I found a cave and decided to rest up in there before I headed home, cause, obviously I was pretty banged up from the fight, considering the fact that I still have wounds. I didn't realize Rin was in there, and by the time I did, she had nearly stepped on me, so I had to transform back to normal, which caused her to scream, causing part of the cave by the opening to collapse. The rocks that fell completely blocked the entrance and I was too injured to do anything about moving them, so I rested for a while, then when I had enough energy, I got out of there," he told his parents.  
  
"You should have been able to smell her in there. And I don't want you near her ever again. No excuses," Inuyasha said, his voice hard as he gave his son orders.  
  
"It's not like I had a choice this time," Shippo muttered while crossing his arms, wincing a bit when the action pulled at his healing wound.  
  
"I don't care. I don't want you to have anything to do with her ever again," Inuyasha ordered.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Now, if you don't mind, I need to bathe. I'll be back later," Shippo told his parents as he stood and headed towards the door of his family's hut.  
  
"Don't get your shoulder wet," Kagome called after him, her only response the flapping of the door mat as it swung close after him.  
  
"I don't want you near him again. His family is dangerous and I don't want you hurt, Rin. Do I make myself clear," Sesshoumaru asked his daughter as he stood staring out the tall window in front of him.  
  
Rin sighed as she sat on a cushion in her father's study, while he lectured her. As promised, she had come home and taken a bath, burning the kimono she had been wearing, at her father's request and his promise that he would have another one made for her. After she had dressed, she had gone to his study, once again, as requested by her father, to listen to him lecture her about staying away from Shippo.  
  
"I understand, father," she replied.  
  
"Good. Then you'll have no problem with following my orders, and never go near him again," Sesshoumaru told the young woman he had adopted as his daughter years ago.  
  
"Yes, father," Rin agreed, not even bothering to try telling him it wasn't her fault she had been trapped in the cave with the kitsune. She knew she would have to sit there through one of his 'there are no excuses' lectures if she did.  
  
"Good. Now, I want you to go work on your studies, Rin. You missed all of your lessons earlier today, and have now fallen behind." That was his cue to her that she was dismissed.  
  
Rin silently bowed and stood, quickly leaving his study. She headed towards a room just down the hall from her father's study where she knew her instructor would be waiting for her. Sometimes, she thought her instructor lived solely in that room and never left. No matter what time she went, he would be there waiting. Though, sometimes she got the feeling that he wasn't happy having to teach a girl. But she never let it bother her, and certainly never told her father about it.  
  
If he knew she was recieving dirty looks from her instructor, the man would not live long after, and she couldn't stand to be responsible for the death of a being.  
  
Sighing, Rin entered the room, prepared for several extra hours of work, in the hopes of catching up on her missed lessons. Just inside the door, she bowed to her instructor, showing her respect for the man, then, after closing the door behind her, she moved to her usual seat, and waited for the days first lesson.  
  
Shippo sighed as he followed his father into the forest surrounded the village they had lived in since before he had been adopted.  
  
The incident with the cave and Rin had happened almost a week prior, and ever since his shoulder had fully healed, his father had been making him train harder and harder. Apparently, the fact that, after getting away from the youkai that had attacked him, he had to stop and rest to regain some of his strength wasn't too pleasing to Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo sighed as he once again got into his fighting stance once they had stopped far enough away from the village not to do any damage to a hut by a missed attack. They basically went through the same thing every day. Inuyasha would attack while Shippo defended, Inuyasha purposely wounding Shippo and then making him continue fighting with the wound. Then, Shippo would attack, usually with blood pouring down his arm or leg.  
  
It would go on like that for hours, them switching back and forth. By the time they made their way back to the village, both were always pretty banged up, and then had to sit while Kagome cleaned their wounds and bandaged them up, lecturing them the entire time about how dangerous what they were doing really was.  
  
Then, after Kagome had finished yelling at both of them, which was usually accompained by a hit to the head to each, Inuyasha and Shippo would go soak in the hot springs to ease their sore muscles while talking about fighting techniques and things Shippo needed to improve on.  
  
Shippo sighed a final time just as Inuyasha launched his attack against the kitsune. This was going to be one long day. He wasn't sure why he thought that; this day hadn't started out any different, and the days usually passed quickly once they started sparring. He just had a bad feeling about the rest of the day.  
  
Rin smiled happily. In the last week, she had not only caught up on her missed lessons, she also got a few days ahead, giving her a day or two to go with Sesshoumaru as he patrolled his lands. She did have the option to stay behind and continue her studies, but she couldn't stand to look at another lesson scroll.  
  
Her father had knocked on her room the previous night, startling her out of the scroll she had been reading. He entered at her call that she was decent with a look of slight shock to see another one of her lesson scrolls sprawled on the low table in her room.  
  
It had been then that he informed her that she was ahead in her studies and, if she liked, she could travel with him for a day or two. She had agreed quickly and thanked him, telling him she would start packing right away. Sesshoumaru had told her they would be leaving bright and early, and that she had better be ready before he left her room.  
  
Now, she sat on the back of Ah-Un, in front of Sesshoumaru, as they flew over a portion of the western lands in some random direction. Rin didn't know why, but she had an unusual feeling about the rest of the day. She just had this odd feeling that something abnormal would happen later. Sighing, and promising herself she would ponder the odd feeling after she woke back up, she let her head drop forward as she drifted off to sleep. 


	3. A Day's Events

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to Inuyasha in any way, what-so- ever.  
  
A/N: This is the last completed chapter I have up to date. But everyone can expect a new chapter in a few days.

Chapter 2: A Day's Events  
  
Sesshoumaru fully intended to get the Tetsusaiga from his younger half brother that day. He knew he would have to leave Rin somewhere with the pack animal while he went to deal with the half-breed. He wasn't sure why he had allowed his daughter to come with him when all he was planning on doing was seeing his brother.  
  
But since the incident with her getting stuck in the cave with his half brother's adopted son, Rin had been on her absolute best behavior. She had worked exceptionally hard on her studies and he had heard nothing but praise from her tutors. Jaken had even complained of her to him less.  
  
It was just time for her to have a break, so he was giving her one. It just happened to bed at the same time as when he was going to get the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Maybe he would stop at a hot spring for her to relax at for a while. The springs at the castle were nice, but they were indoors, completely enclosed. A hot spring out of doors would be a nice change for her. And the weather was certainly nice enough for it.  
  
Yes, he would stop at a hot spring for her before going home, he decided as they continued to fly on the back of Ah-Un toward Inuyasha's Forest.  
  
Perhaps he could send her into a human settlement with some money so she could buy some bathing supplies and a new kimono.  
  
But that presented a problem to him. The only human settlements that would have a market for Rin to buy the things she would want and need would be a larger human city. And it would be dangerous for her to go into a human city of any substantial size while alone. Either the human males would think her beautiful and try to take advantage of her, or the resident monks and priests of the city would recognize the slight youkai aura that had developed around her after years of being under his protection.  
  
Silently sighing, he realized he would have to go with her. He just hoped the stupid humans didn't call any priests or monks to try to purify him. It did tend to get rather tedious swatting away their simpleminded attacks.  
  
And he would prefer not to have to commit any acts of violence in front of her, even if she had grown up since he first took her in. He still didn't like the idea of her seeing him shed blood.  
  
Sesshoumaru mentally snorted. He had gone soft when it came to Rin. He regretfully admitted that she was his one weak spot. But those that had tried to use her against him had died for their crimes.  
  
The first to perish had been the Northern Lord, who had kidnapped Rin in the hopes of marrying her to his heir so he could gain control over the western lands. The idea had gone wrong when the Northern Heir revolted against his father, released Rin, and returned her safely to Sesshoumaru. The Heir had then returned home, killed his father and all his younger brothers, who had all been eager for the plan to succeed.  
  
The only other being that had been foolish enough to try to use Rin against him had been Naraku. It had taken a while, but Naraku had paid for everything he had done. Unfortunately, before he had died, the evil hanyou had been able to implant some untrue thoughts into Inuyasha's head. Thoughts that suggested that he, Sesshoumaru, was interested in the human girl in the funny clothes that always travelled with Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. The mere thought of The Lord of The Western Lands being interested in a human miko for his mate was laughable. After he was assured of Rin's future, he would then worry about looking for a suitable youkai female for his mate to provide him with an heir. Until that time, he kept his emotions firmly in check, never giving a woman, human (he shuddered) or youkai, a second glance.  
  
Looking down at the ground below, he found a clearing that would be a suitable place for Rin and Ah-Un to await his return and he urged Ah-Un to land in the clearing.  
  
Rin felt the shift in the beast that she rode on, signaling that they had started to descend. She opened her eyes and looked around and noticed that they were going toward a clearing in the forest. With a bit of shock, she realized that she had slept almost the entire trip.  
  
"Have a nice nap," Sesshoumaru's voice came to her from behind.  
  
Rin looked over her shoulder and nodded. That was when she realized that Sesshoumaru was hanging onto her waist, keeping her upright and she was leaning back against his chest some, she sat upright, her back ramrod straight.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm sorry I had to burden you by falling asleep," Rin said in her most formal voice.  
  
"It's quite alright. You've been pushing yourself very hard this last week to get caught up in your studies. I'm proud of you Rin. That is why I gave you the option of coming with me for a few days," Sesshoumaru told her, his hand moving to her head in a supportive gesture he had used with her for years.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
They remained silent as Ah-Un landed in the clearing with a slight lurch of its massive body. Then Sesshoumaru took Rin in his arms and leapt from its back. Once on the ground, they both stretched their stiff bodies, which had been in the same position for several hours now, though Sesshoumaru's movements were a lot more graceful than Rin's.  
  
"Rin, I want you to stay here with Ah-Un while I go scout out the area. Make a fire and eat some lunch if you like. Perhaps you could look around a bit and find a hot spring. I was going to make it a surprise, but I intend to let you go shopping in a human village and spend some time in a natural hot spring," Sesshoumaru told her.  
  
Rin's face lit up in a huge smile. "That sounds wonderful, Sesshoumaru-sama. Thank you," she said as she went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a quick hug. Remembering herself and who she was latched onto, Rin let go immediately and took a step back, bowing deeply to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at his adopted daughters antics. Wiping the smile from his face before she raised herself back upright, Sesshoumaru returned to his normal stoic composure. He watched as she raised herself back up and looked at him sheepishly. He saw that she was about to apologize for her actions, but he stopped her before she could even open her mouth.  
  
"Stay around here, and don't wander too far. I'll be back later," Sesshoumaru told her before he disappeared into the woods.  
  
Rin sighed as she looked at Ah-Un where it rested. "Well, I might as well get some lunch," she said out loud as she began moving around the clearing, gathering up some wood so she could start a fire.  
  
Sesshoumaru sped through the forest in the direction of where he sensed his younger brother to be. He also caught the scent of the young kitsune and he growled. Good. He could tell the little brat to stay away from his daughter. Increasing his speed, he zipped between the trees of the forest, heading for his destination.  
  
Inuyasha was thrown back by an attack from his son and skidded to a stop. He stood back up, blood running down his right arm, dripping from his fingertips, and stared at Shippo. The young kitsune was in no better shape than he. Inuyasha watched the blood drip from Shippo's left arm that hung limply by his side, but he could see that he would not give up.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and relaxed his fighting stance. "That's enough for today. I think we should clean up some before we let your mother see us," he said as he limped toward Shippo.  
  
Shippo sighed and slumped back, landing on his butt in the dirt. He concentrated for a moment, his power focused on healing his wounds. After a minute, the blood running down his arm slowed, then completely stopped and he stood up. He looked at his father, and saw that he had done the same. All minor cuts and scrapes had healed, and there was no longer blood dripping from his fingers.  
  
With a grunt, Shippo stood up, nodding in the direction of the hot spring, and began walking in that direction. He stopped when his father's clawed hand grabbed his arm, looking back at Inuyasha, and caught the disturbing look on his father's face. He started to ask what the matter was, but the wind picked up a bit, and he caught the scent of his uncle. He turned around and came face to face with the glaring Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
Rin decided she was bored. She had already eaten her lunch, even sharing some of it with Ah-Un, and now she had nothing to do. There was always the possibility of looking for a hot spring nearby. She did have her usual bathing supplies with her, so she could even take a quick bath. And it wasn't like it would be unsafe for her to do so since Ah-Un was there with her. Yes, she would go find a hot spring and take a bath.  
  
"Come on Ah-Un. I need your help finding a hot spring," Rin said as she pack everything up and made sure the fire was out. She walked out of the clearing, the two-headed dragon following after her, in search of a hot spring.  
  
After a while of walking, Ah-Un snorted and started heading in a different direction. Rin watched him for a moment, the jogged a bit to catch up, knowing the two-headed dragon would take her to a hot spring. As they walked, she watched the scenery of the forest as it passed by, fighting the urge to go and pick some of the flowers she saw.  
  
Another few minutes of walking and Ah-Un stopped and Rin barely missed walking straight into a hot spring. With a grin, she looked up at Ah-Un. Going to the bags that were connected to the harness on the two headed dragon, Rin searched through them until she found the one that contained her bathing supplies and undid the straps that held it to the harness and grabbed a clean set of clothes from her clothing pack.  
  
"I'll be alright alone, Ah-Un, but stay close by," Rin told the dragon as she gave him permission to go hunt for something extra to eat and rest for a while.  
  
Rin walked over to the spring and set the bag and her clothing on a rock at the edge and began undressing. She folded her dirty kimono up and set it on a different rock. Twisting her hair up onto her head, she grabbed a clip from her bathing supplies and pinned her hair up so it wouldn't get wet while she bathed. Rin washed off with a small cloth and her soap, then rinsed off before she slid into the spring for a nice soak.  
  
Inuyasha glared at his older half brother as the three men stood there in a silent stand-off. Not taking his eyes off Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha shoved Shippo behind him.  
  
"Go, get cleaned up, then go to the village, and make sure your mother stays there," Inuyasha told him, eyes still glued to his brother.  
  
Shippo looked stunned, but nodded and did as he was told, taking off into the forest in the direction of the hot spring. He weaved in and out between the trees and soon skidded to a stop in the small clearing that contained the spring and his jaw nearly hit the ground.  
  
"Rin?" There she was, naked, in the spring, water up to her collarbone. A blush spread across his checks when his eyes drifted down from her face a bit and he saw the tops of her breasts through the clear water. Shippo turned around immediately, before he saw something he shouldn't.  
  
"Shippo-chan," Rin asked quietly as she wrapped her arms around her chest and sliding deeper under the water. She noticed the blood and torn clothes and gasped.  
  
"Shippo-chan, what happened to you," she asked, fighting between her modesty and her concern for Shippo.  
  
Shippo turned around a bit, looking at Rin over his shoulder, and fought another blush. She had raised up out of the water some and now the tops of her breasts were above the water. Shippo couldn't stop himself; he turned all the way around and stared at Rin, quite shocked when she didn't shrink back under the water.  
  
"Come here, please," Rin said as she grabbed her cloth and soap and motioned for him to sit down on the edge of the hot spring.  
  
Shippo sat down where she pointed to, his back to her, and pulled his shirt off to reveal his bloodied back. He felt her pour some water down his back and then felt the rough cloth rub over his skin, the sting of the soap getting into some of the minor cuts on his back, making him wince some.  
  
"Sorry, Shippo-chan," she said as she pulled her hand away slightly, her fingers lightly sliding over his skin, wiping away the suds.  
  
Shippo shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine," he told her. After a minute, he felt her hand bring the cloth back to his skin as she continued to gently clean his skin.  
  
Rin tried to reach around the front of Shippo, to clean his chest, but she couldn't reach without pressing her breasts into his back, and she wasn't about to do something that bold. She hesitated for minute while her mind was flooded with ideas and possible solutions, but none would suit her modesty. Finally, she decided she would have to forego her modesty if she was going to help Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru, but neither said a word or moved. Finally, the hanyou got sick of the silence, since he was about ready to rip his ears off, and placed his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"What the hell do you want this time," Inuyasha growled as he readied himself, just in case Sesshoumaru decided to attack without warning.  
  
"I have come for the Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru said as coolly as ever.  
  
"Now why would I want to hand my sword over to a bastard like you," Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I believe you have me confused with yourself. You are the bastard son, not I," he said, standing regally as he watched his younger half-brother.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," Inuyasha growled out, pulling the Tetsusaiga from its sheath slightly.  
  
Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Do not tell me you are still hung up on what Naraku said as he was dying," he said as he glared at the hanyou.  
  
"Yea, well, it's not like you exactly denied it or anything," Inuyasha huffed.  
  
"I would have thought you were smarter than that, but I suppose the human blood has affected your mind as well as your body," Sesshoumaru said as he glared, his eyes bleeding red slightly.  
  
"Don't start in on this crap again," Inuyasha groaned as he let the Tetsusaiga slide back in its sheath and threw his hands up. "Yea, I'm a half-breed piece of crap bastard. And you're an arrogant asshole. We're just one big happy family. I think we're happiest when you. Leave. Me. Alone," Inuyasha screamed.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, giving in, and raised a hand to his forehead, running his fingers through his hair. "You really are an idiot if you believe all that crap. Why would I be interested in a human female, let alone one that you have obviously taken an interest in? Why else would you allow her to follow you around like a little dog? Though I think you two had the roles reversed there," Sesshoumaru said exasperatedly.  
  
"What," Inuyasha screamed, taking two quick steps towards his brother. "Are you calling my mate a dog?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood his ground, the intensity of his glare never lessening. "She is mated to you, you idiot."  
  
"So why wouldn't you be interested in Kagome? She not good enough for the family, or something," Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Sesshoumaru was practically mortified. "You want to know why I wouldn't be interested in screwing YOUR mate? Are you completely insane?"  
  
Inuyasha stumbled back a step, as if he had been struck. "That's not what I wanted to know. I want to know ... Okay, so I have no clue what I was asking. But why do you always have to be such an asshole?"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave into the instinct to roll his eyes, finally, and the red bled out of his eyes. "If I was an asshole, I would have slept with your mate," he growled, hand clenching into a fist.  
  
Inuyasha took yet another step back, eyes wide open in shock. "Well, what about all that crap you pulled when I was younger? All those fights you picked with me? Ripping my eyeball out to find a stupid sword," he screamed.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha. "Those fights have made you stronger. And you are the one that has the stupid sword and when I try to take it off your hands, you insist on fighting me on it. So, the Tetsusaiga must not be that stupid," he said, regaining his composure some with each word.  
  
Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru and took a few steps towards his brother. "You could have been a bit nicer about it. Perhaps trained me. It sure as hell don't feel nice having a hand stuck through your stomach and poison being pumped into your system from the inside out," he growled out.  
  
"I suppose I could have handled you better, but I was young, and only thought of you as a blemish on the family. I had the same mentality about those with human blood as other youkai have," Sesshoumaru said, his voice calm and even.  
  
"So why didn't you just kill me when I was little then? Would have saved you a lot of trouble and me a lot of pain," Inuyasha asked, his ears flattening against his head, betraying some of the sadness he was feeling.  
  
"There would have been no honor in something like that. By doing something like that, I would have dishonored myself. Besides, Father made me promise to take care of you. To protect you, because you wouldn't be able to protect yourself. To help you become stronger, because no one else would. I was to take care of you, because if you were entrusted to anyone else, they would have killed you on the spot," Sesshoumaru said, pinning Inuyasha where he stood with an intense stare.  
  
"So what do you expect me to do? Bow down and THANK you," Inuyasha hollered at his older brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted. "I never did it for the thanks. I wouldn't expect a being like you to understand the concept of gratitude."  
  
Inuyasha snorted at him. "So, what? You 'took care' of me just to make a dead guy happy," he asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru was instantly in front of Inuyasha, holding him by the throat, his feet dangling from the air. "Show some respect for your father," he growled in Inuyasha's face. "I watched over you because I gave my word to Father, and I would not dishonor myself by going back on that."  
  
"Then why are you always trying to kill me," Inuyasha chocked out, trying to get his throat released from the choke hold.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. "Didn't we go over this already? I attacked you so you would become stronger. If I wanted you dead, you would be. Now get over it," he sneered.  
  
"Yea, that's why you stuck your hand through my stomach," Inuyasha said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"You were old enough to take care of yourself, and you had your own pack. Therefore, I no longer was responsible, and if I wanted to remove the spot from the family that was you, I was free to do so. Father only made me promise to make sure you grew up," Sesshoumaru explained. Getting bored, he tossed Inuyasha into the dirt and began to walk off.  
  
"I thought you wanted the sword," Inuyasha sneered as he stood up.  
  
"You and it are no longer worth my time. Consider yourself no longer part of the family," Sesshoumaru spoke as he walked away, disappearing into the woods.  
  
"Yea. And when have I ever felt like I was actually a part of that family," Inuyasha hollered at the trees.  
  
"You expected special treatment just because you have human blood in you, did you," Sesshoumaru's voice floated on the wind.  
  
"What the hell is he supposed to mean by that," Inuyasha asked out loud, feeling very perplexed now.  
  



	4. Hot Spring Confessional

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to Inuyasha in any way.

**Chapter 3: Hot Spring Confessional**  
  
"Um, Shippo-chan. I can't reach all your wounds," Rin said, blushing. "Maybe If you were to get into the spring with me," she suggested, looking down at the water that concealed most of her body.  
  
Shippo spun around where he sat, gaping at the woman in the spring. "Are ... are you sure," he asked. His eyes grew wide when she nodded slowly and looked him in the eye while she stood up in the spring.  
  
Nodding to himself, Shippo stood and shed his pants before entering the spring. He moved to stand in front of Rin, his hands moving to her arms as he stared at her. "So beautiful," he whispered, pulling her to him, hugging her tightly as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck, his lips lightly brushing over her skin. Shippo nearly smiled when her arms wrapped around his waist and her hands slid up his back, but he winced when her nimble fingers passed over an open wound.  
  
Rin, feeling the wince, let go and pulled away immediately, looking at Shippo for any sign of pain. "I am so sorry. We should get you cleaned up," she said, taking his arm in her hands and directing him towards a rock to sit on.  
  
Before sitting down, Shippo dunked himself under the surface of the water, wetting his hair, and rinsed some of the blood out of his hair. Coming back up, he wiped the water and hair from his face and sat down on the rock with his back to Rin so she could finish cleaning his shoulders.  
  
Stepping up behind Shippo, Rin resumed her cleaning, grimacing at some of the wounds, though she was surprised that none of them were bleeding. "You never did tell me what happened to you," she asked as she gently ran her cloth over his shoulders, wiping away the blood.  
  
"I was training with my dad. He was upset after what happened last week. I should have been able to get home without stopping to rest; or so he says," Shippo explained. He turned around when she finished cleaning his back, and watched Rin as she started on his chest. "Then, after we had finished training, your dad showed up," Shippo told her.  
  
Rin gasped and looked up at his face. "He didn't do this to you, did he," she asked, worry in her voice.  
  
Shippo shook his head at her, smiling. "No. I got all these while I was training," he told her. Seeing the worry increase on her face, he placed a finger on her lips, shaking his head. "Don't worry. I heal fast."  
  
Rin frowned and removed his finger from her lips. "It must hurt you though," she protested, moving her right hand to a wound on his chest. "Your father shouldn't try to make you train in a way that is going to cause you injury. Just like my father shouldn't try to keep me locked up away from people he doesn't think are worthy," she told him, her eyes locked onto his.  
  
Shippo smiled at her. "And I'm probably on the top of his list," he joked, his hands moving to her shoulders and pulling her closer. "And I know you're at the top of my father's list of my father's list of people for me to stay away from. If only for the fact of who your father is."  
  
Rin sighed. "Speaking of my father, what happened after he showed up," she questioned, stepping closer to Shippo, sliding her hand up his chest to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"My father told me to get washed up and then go keep my mom in the village. But, uh, I got a bit distracted," he explained, his hands rubbing up and down her arms, and then moved to rest at her waist.  
  
"Distracted by what," Rin questioned, twining her arms around his neck.  
  
Shippo just smiled and shook his head. He lowered his head towards hers slowly, watching her for any sign that she would want him to stop, but by the time his lips touched hers, he saw none, so he let his eyes drop close and just enjoyed the feel of her lips pressed against his; her body pressed against his. His hands stayed on her hips as his lips pressed sweetly against hers, his tongue slipping out to caress her lips. He nearly groaned when her lips opened for his tongue, and it slipped into her mouth, rubbing against her tongue for a second before continuing deeper in her mouth.  
  
Rin moaned as his tongue caressed her mouth, giving her a taste of him. Her hands tangled in his brightly colored hair and she pulled her body closer to his as she earnestly returned his kiss. She shivered when she felt his hardened member press against her stomach, and pulled away, shocked.

A/N: This is not the end of the chapter, though this chapter is the end of the fic. But I can't post it all here because it contains a lemon. If you want to read the rest, the link to the chapter is in my bio. Ffn is not allowing the links I'm posting to stay properly, so I'll just be posting links to my lemons in my bio from now on.


End file.
